A Simple Reunion
by Haru no Yo
Summary: It's been 10 years since the end of the Duelist Kingdom tournament and Kaiba still mourns the loss of his title. He decides to reunite the YuGiOh gang challenge Yugi to a duel. But when Kaiba falls for one of the gang, can he still go on with his plan
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, let's continue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's been a good 10 years since the end of the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Yugi stayed behind in the small city of Domino and ran his grandfather's game shop. Joey was constantly entering into various duel monster tournaments, although he is widely known for entering these tournaments no one has heard from him in a year. Tea went on to go to Julliard's Dance Academy in New York. Tristan started out an auto garage just outside of Domino. His pride and joy is still his motorcycle. Bakura followed in his father's footsteps and became an Egyptologist, quite the expert in that particular field of work. And as for the great Seto Kaiba, he went on to get a P.h.D. from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. He remained the CEO of KaibaCorp but moved the headquarters to Silicon Valley California. He sent Mokuba to a private school not to far from there. But at the moment, himself and his younger brother were in the CEO's office in the KaibaCorp building. "It's been 10 years Mokuba! 10 years since I've seen Yugi Mutoh and I simply cannot get him out of my mind!" Kaiba began to pace back and forth wile running his fingers through his hair in frustration.  
  
"Calm down Seto."  
  
"Calm down? Calm down?! How the hell do you expect me to calm down? I've done everything possible to try and forget him! For crying out loud I moved headquarters as from Domino and Yugi and do you know how much that cost me Mokuba?!"  
  
"Seto," Mokuba tried to stop his older brother's pacing although in vain. "Look I head somewhere, probably from my psychology professor that if something's been bugging ya you should confront it." Kaiba stopped pacing. "You know if I had known just talking would have made you stopped pacing I should have started talking sooner." Kaiba ignored the remark.  
  
"What are you suggesting Mokuba?"  
  
"Maybe you should get back together with Yugi or something like that and challenge him to that duel you've been wanting." Kaiba grabbed his office chair, sat down and began to stroke his chin.  
  
"You know what Mokuba, that's not such a bad idea, not a bad idea at all."  
  
----------------------  
  
A knock came from the door at a local game shop in the small city of Domino and a young man who looked like he was in his early twenties went to answer it. He had a good build and was a little taller than the average height. His hair was jet-black spikes in what were outlines in what looked like gold lightening bolts. "I'm looking for a Mr. Yugi Mutoh." A man in a brown uniform stood in the doorway holding a brown clipboard and a white envelope.  
  
"You're talking to him."  
  
"I've got a delivery for you." The man handed him a clipboard and a pen. "Sign here please."  
  
"No problem." Yugi took it in his hands and signed the name he had out on so many autographs on that simple clipboard. The man took back the clipboard and pen and gave Yugi the envelope. Yugi looked at it with intense curiosity. "Do you know where this came from?"  
  
"Yeah, first-class mail we always know. I think it's from KaibaCorp. And from the top cheetoh himself, Seto Kaiba!" Yugi thanked the deliveryman and closed the door and found his way to the couch and managed to sit down. Seto Kaiba. He hadn't heard that name in years, not since the end of the Duelist Kingdom tournament. What could he possibly want with him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So? What did you think? Good, bad, awful. Take your pick! 


	2. Serenity and Mai

Disclaimer: I do not Yu-Gi-Oh, let's continue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a somewhat large apartment in the city of New York Serenity Wheeler sat on couch staring through the window to the city below her. It had been a year since she had heard from her older brother. He usually checked in with her every 2 months or so, but it had been almost 12 months. She continued to stare at the city below her when a door slamming suddenly startled her. In the doorway was her roommate, Mai Valentine. "Hey Serenity," Mai put her keys on a table nearby.  
  
"Hey there Mai," Serenity's roommate joined her on the couch.  
  
"You're thinking about Joey aren't you?"  
  
"How could you tell?" Serenity gave her friend a sarcastic look.  
  
"I'm sure he's alright, Joey knows how to take care of himself." She gave her an assuring smile. "You know what, I'm hungry, let's go eat."  
  
"All right," the look on Serenity's face told Mai that the thought food highly comforted her.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The two girls entered the diner they usually ate at and the usual waiter led them to their usual table. While walking towards their usual table a hand grabbed Mai from one of the tables. "Mai?! Is that really you?"  
  
"Tea?! Oh my God!!!!!!!!!!" The two embraced totally ignoring the bewildered Wheeler. "You haven't changed a bit! How long has it been now?"  
  
"Almost 10 years I think," Tea finally noticed poor Serenity next to Mai, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Mai?"  
  
"Oh, I thought you already knew each other, Tea, Serenity, Joey's little sister, we're roommates."  
  
"Oh! You're Joey's sister, he use to talk about you so much. He was always talking about you back at the duelist kingdom."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you were the whole reason he was in the tournament." Tea covered the smile on her face. "That and the fame he would be getting." All three girls exclaimed in laughter.  
  
"Yep, that's my big brother Joey, the perfect role model."  
  
"So? How is your brother?" Serenity's spirit seemed to dampen.  
  
"I wouldn't really know." Mai leaned close to Tea so only she could hear.  
  
"Joey's been missing for the past year, she's taking it rather hard,"  
  
"I would too if my older sibling went missing." The two suddenly straightened up.  
  
"So Tea? Where are you headed?"  
  
"The airport,"  
  
"Airport? How come?"  
  
"Well, Kaiba sent me this funky invitation, supposedly Yugi and everybody will be there, why don't you come along, you are part of the gang after all!"  
  
"I'm not sure if we should. Anyway, we would need tickets."  
  
"It's on Kaiba's private jet, I don't think you need tickets, they can just call Kaiba and tell him I'm bringing two more of the gang. "  
  
"You up for it Serenity? You can finally meet all of your big brothers friends?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"All right then let's go." Tea gathered her things and the three girls went out of the diner."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Just as Yugi was about to rip open the envelope from Kaiba there was a faint knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Yugi got up and when he did open it someone almost fell on him.  
  
"Yug-"  
  
"Joey?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I have a few orders of business to attend to.  
  
This is not a yaoi fic. Jeni Wheeler, that was really flattering. Special Message to Pharaoh's Queen. Just to let you know I have watched every American episode of Yu-Gi-Oh. I know about the Battle City Tournament and I know that Joey is currently dueling Mako Tsunami and I know that Kaiba just helped Yugi in a duel and as soon as Yugi knows his friends are safe he and Kaiba are going to duel! So if you don't mind use your imagination when reading this story. Just pretend that the Battle City Tournament never took place!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, I lose my temper a lot. 


	3. Taking Care of Joey and Reading Kaiba's ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, let's continue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Joey! What are you doing here?! What happened to you?" All his friend could muster was a groan of pain. "Come one you," Yugi dragged Joey to the nearest couch and struggled to lift him up. "You eat way too much without supervision," He finally got his old friend onto the couch and put a pillow behind Joey's head. He straightened up and dusted off his clothes, boy was Joey filthy. It had been so long since he had last seen his friends. The last he had heard of him was when he was sure his sister, what was her name? Serenity, once he had made sure Serenity's surgery was a success he went all over the word entering in so many duel monster tournament and had one many of them. Of course he wanted to anxiously catch up with Joey but not like this. Joey groaned again and shifted on the couch snapping Yugi back into reality, he went into the kitchen to get some ice.  
  
------------------  
  
Two hours passed by and Yugi sat in a chair a few feet away from the couch where Joey was sleeping on. Yugi stared at his lost friend in amazement and bewilderment. How had he made it all the way back to Domino, and to the game shop at that in the condition he was presently in? And why Domino? Surely over Joey's years of travel, he had made many friends, and the whole point in entering those tournaments was to get away from Domino, so why come back? Yugi shook it off. Right now his main concern was nursing his friend back to health, forget that he totally abandoned you 10 years ago. He shook it off once more and suddenly remembered the envelope he had carelessly stuffed into his back pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket and ripped it open.  
  
Yugi, It has been 10 years since we last faced each other at the duelist kingdom. A lot has changed since then but one thing hasn't, my debt and gratitude for you saving the souls of both myself and my younger brother Mokuba. I have never forgotten that debt Yugi. It's been haunting me these past few years and I have finally decided I paid my dues. I have created a reunion for yourself and your friends from back before duelist kingdom. My private jet will be awaiting you at the local airport On March 29, 10:00 am, Gate 27. Simply show them this letter and they will let you onboard. You may bring whomever you wish.  
  
Kaiba  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mokuba sat on the edge of a bed in his older brother Seto's room, his brother was in the bathroom washing up and getting ready for bed. "Seto, what did you write to Yugi?"  
  
"Just a bunch of crap to lure him over here so I don't have to go to Domino, my plan is working perfectly Mokuba, I'll tell ya."  
  
"Did you really send invitations to all of his old friends? Like Tea and Joey?"  
  
"Yeah, I figured I'd let him have his fun before I take it all away."  
  
"Oh, ok, just wondering. Night Seto."  
  
"Night Mokuba." Mokuba walked out of his brother's bedroom towards his own shaking his head sadly. Yugi was like another big brother to him. It wasn't that he didn't love Seto, it was just that he didn't really want to choose, Yugi or Seto?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes? No? Maybe so? I'm bored cut me some slack! 


	4. Joey Tells His Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, let's continue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Over the two days Yugi slowly nursed his friend back to health and when they were up, they went onto the airport on March 29 onto Kaiba's jet, awaiting them on the jet Was Serenity, Tea, Bakura, and Tristan. As soon as Joey was onboard Serenity walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she possibly could. "Where have you been for the past year Joseph Wheeler that you couldn't find the time to write or call your worried half to death sister!!!!!!" Unfortunately since Joey was standing his sister hit him so hard that he toppled into his chair grabbing his red, sore face. While Joey was falling, Mai and Tea rushed to Serenity and tried in vain to restrain her.  
  
"Serenity, I'm sorry, I should've called you or something, I'm sorry."  
  
"Your damn right!!!!!"  
  
"Serenity, Serenity, chill out ok? Why don't you just sit down?" Tea helped her to her seat.  
  
"Hey Mai,"  
  
"Joey,"  
  
"How were things holding out at the apartment?"  
  
"We lasted as long as we did with the money you left for us."  
  
"That's good," Mai and Joey stared at each other in a very awkward silence.  
  
"Would all of Mr. Kaiba's passengers please take the seats, you get up and move around once we're in the air." The rich, scented voice came from a speaker above them. Everyone took their seats and as the plane took off the awkward silence remained. The silence was finally shattered b y Mai.  
  
"I think I speak for everyone when I ask, where the hell have you been the past year? First I see you on the front page of every newspaper, every magazine, on TV doing interviews and then for the past year, it's like you totally disappear off the face of the earth."  
  
"I don't remember a lot, my memory started coming back to me when Yug was helpin' me get better. The last thing I remember before I disappeared was waking up in an alley with all of my clothes ripped up. For about 8 months I wondered Hong Kong not knowing who I was. I worked as a fisherman for money and stayed with an old man." He looked around and continued. "That was when I started having flash backs. I started remembering flash backs from duelist kingdom and you guys as well as Serenity. I still couldn't put names with faces except Yug's. So I went to him and Yug knows the rest." By the time Joey finished his story the plane began to descend.  
  
"Would all passengers please take their seats? We are now landing at Silicon Valley Airport. Mr. Kaiba has sent a limo to pick all of you up. Please have a nice day."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU DON'T KILL ME!!!! I'VE HAD WRITER'S BLOCK FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!! AT LEAST I UPDATES THIS ONE, I HAVE A BUNCH NEEDING UPDATING. Anyway, you know the drill. 5 reviews = 1 chapter. 


	5. Heart Skipping A Beat

Disclaimer: If u want the disclaimer go to some other chapter and look it up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba stood at the bottom of stairs connecting his jet with the ground. He watched the door of the jet slowly being opened revealing Yugi. Yugi slowly made his way down the steps and when he reached the bottom he held out his hand to Kaiba. "It's been awhile,"  
  
"I suppose it has,"  
  
"I appreciate this, it has been a long time since any of us have seen each other,"  
  
"This doesn't automatically mean we're friends Yugi, I don't like having unpaid debts,"  
  
"Understandable," the rest of the gang started to file out of the plane, Tea, Joey, Mai, Bakura, Tristan, and finally Serenity. When Serenity stepped off the plane Kaiba could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. He steeped toward her.  
  
"And who might you be?" His cold eyes seemed to be looking right through her for a few seconds when Joey stepped in front of her.  
  
"For your information, that happens to be my sister Serenity," Kaiba turned his gaze toward Joey.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you know some people never change. Still pretending that you're all that, I've seen you on TV and I've seen your picture but I can guarantee that you still can't beat Yugi, and for that matter myself. Not to mention your still the barking Chihuahua from 10 years ago."  
  
"I can guarantee you Kaiba, I'm no Chihuahua,"  
  
"Is that so? Well then," Kaiba turned back to Serenity with a bit of a warmer gaze, "Serenity, you can call me Seto, make yourself at home, and if you need anything just ask me." Kaiba turned and left leaving the gang behind.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Kaiba sat on the edge of his bed holding his head in frustration.  
  
* Why on earth did I act the way I just did? You can call me Seto? What's the matter with me? And if you need anything just ask? What happened to me back there? Everything was going just as I had planned, but that girl, Serenity, she threw me totally off guard. I don't understand it. *  
  
At that moment Mokuba walked into his older brother's room. "Seto? Are you all right?" Kaiba lifted his head.  
  
"Somewhat Mokuba,"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I don't know Mokuba," Kaiba shook his head, "I just don't know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know, I can explain, writer's block ok, but since summer's coming I'll have plenty of time to update it some more ok? What did you think? Did I make up for not updating it fro who knows how long? Yes no maybe so? Don't ask and just review. 


	6. Focus

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "All right Seto, focus, you brought Yugi back so you can regain your title, think, focus," Seto Kaiba paced back and forth in his bedroom and ruffled his hair in frustration. "You can do it, come on. All you have to do is talk to them for 5 minutes and my meeting will keep in all day, ok breath, your fine, as long as you don't think about that girl."  
  
"Seto?" A knock came from Kaiba's doorway +and turned to see his younger brother Mokuba. "You do know you like a mess right?" Mokuba was dressed at his best, hair groomed, sharp suit, straight, nice tie, he looked just as he should for work. "Hair ruffled, tie crooked, still haven't put on jacket, rough night eh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess,"  
  
"Guess, since when do Kaiba's guess?"  
  
"Since Kaiba's began to become unsure of themselves," Mokuba smiled silently to himself. He knew what was wrong with his brother, it was obvious, that girl, what was her name? Serenity Wheeler, she had stolen his heart. Maybe, just maybe, if Seto learned to open his heart to someone other than himself, maybe he could forget about his duel with Yugi.  
  
"Well then, you better get sure of yourself because you've got yourself a meeting in 30 minutes and you still have to explain to Yugi what they'll be doing today."  
  
"Right," Mokuba took a seat on his brother's bed and Kaiba moved to his dresser and grabbed comb trying to hastily comb his hair. "Mokuba?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Make sure that enjoy themselves," Kaiba finished fixing his hair and put on hi jacket and grabbed his suitcase as Mokuba stood up.  
  
"Don't you worry about that Seto, I will, I guarantee it."  
  
------------------  
  
Kaiba walked down to the kitchen with Mokuba behind him to find Yugi and his friends all eating breakfast. Yugi looked up sensing Kaiba. "Are you going to join us?" Kaiba put out his hand.  
  
"Sorry, but I have a meeting to go to," Mokuba stepped up from behind Kaiba, "Mokuba will be giving you a tour of the mansion, you are welcome to everything except a few places there are strictly my business, enjoy yourselves," Kaiba walked out of the room and left them with Mokuba.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"And this is the library, you are welcome to browse here while you stay," Mokuba walked down the hallways giving them a tour of the Kaiba mansion and it's grounds, Yugi and the rest of the gang walked behind Mokuba looking around the mansion with intense curiosity. Serenity stopped and took a gaze out the window.  
  
"Um, Mokuba, what is that place over there with the fence all around it?" Mokuba stopped walking and gazed out the window Serenity was looking through.  
  
"That is Seto's private garden, sorry but no one but Seto is allowed in there, including me."  
  
"How often does he go there?"  
  
"I believe he isn't been in there for at least a year and a half."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes," Mokuba moved back in front of the group and led them on, Serenity slowly followed in the back.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"What?!" Kaiba slammed his fist.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Giles is out sick with the flu, but he said he'd be back by tomorrow."  
  
* Great, just great, I don't have an excuse to avoid them today, I suppose I could just be in my office saying I'm too busy to entertain them."  
  
--------------------------  
  
"And this is our virtual dueling system." Joey took a seat in the chair and grabbed a visor.  
  
"Still looks like just an ordinary video game to me,"  
  
"Well in essence it is a video game, but specifically designed for duel monsters, you insert your deck into that slot and the computer will scan every card and in the video game you will use your deck in order to play."  
  
"Sounds cool enough, mind if I give it a shot?"  
  
"No problem, you're here to enjoy yourself, would you like to give it a try Yugi?"  
  
"Sure, but one condition."  
  
"What's the condition?"  
  
"When the computer scans your deck, does it retain memory files of your deck?"  
  
"Only if you want it to, and if you do, no one can look into your files," Yugi still had a look of suspicion on his face, "not even my brother," Yugi seemed reassured and got himself into a seat.  
  
"All right then, let's go?" once Yugi and Joey were in the game Serenity went up to Mai.  
  
"Could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, what the favor?"  
  
"Could you cover for me, I have something I want to do."  
  
"No problem, have a good day," Mai gave her a wink.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Seto sat in his office rummaging through computer files when a knock came from the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You know what? I think that's the longest chapter I have ever written. Wow. Ok, gimme reviews people, and if you think you know Mr. Giles' first name, I'll give you a cookie if you live in the same county. 


End file.
